Wanna Be Startin' Somethin' BTS
by MusicLobo
Summary: Achele  During filming, Lea's mind tends to wander when a certain blonde flirts with her...


Out of all the things I've seen in my life, seeing her dance is one of my favorite even after all the things I've lived through...

It's just the way she moves.

The way she seems so happy and free like she owns the dance floor.

We're in the middle of filming for the "Wanna Be Startin' Somethin' " number we're doing, and I can't even focus on the dance moves I'm supposed to do in a few seconds because I'm just looking at her. She still mesmerizes me, even if it has been three years since I've met her.

I don't even pay attention to Darren as he swaggers up to the middle of the stage and continues to sing. I just glance at her from the opposite side of the stage, and I see her wink at me like the sexy flirt she is. Oh how I want to kiss those luscious lips of hers in front of everyone at this moment. Then, I would pin her to the wall and move my fingers up her porcelain thighs until I finally reached the glorious place that is between those lovely…

"DAMMIT LEA!" Ryan screams in fury.

Shit, I missed my cue again didn't I?

"Places everyone! We have to do all of this again because SOMEBODY KEEPS MISSING HER CUE!" He yells again. Then, as the enamored puppy he is, he addresses his current Golden Boy, "And I'm sorry Darren, I know it's a drag to have to do the rest of your performance again. Let's just hope SOMEONE doesn't mess up again."

...I swear that Darren is sucking Ryan's dick. All I need is proof to get them both fired. We'd probably get some decent writing afterwards, and my girl will most likely get more solos that showcase her beautiful husky voice. God knows my blonde angel deserves it. Maybe if I set up a camera in Ryan's office...

Apparently as my inner rambling was taking place, I didn't notice her, the same sexy blonde goddess that caused all of this, walk behind me.

Suddenly, I shivered as her velvety voice invaded my senses.

"Lea baby, can you do me a favor" Her hand graces against my abdomen as her fruity scent invades my being. God she's so sexy, all I want is to rip that skirt off and finally...

"Leeeeeaaaa... Babe, I'm talking to you," she breathes into my ear as she sensually licks the shell.

…I'm still wondering why everyone insists on ruining the dirty fantasies that go on in my head which feature this blonde minx who is currently touching me in all the right places.

"Yes Di?" I squeak out. I can feel her grin widening against my neck as she starts nipping and licking at my pulse point, fanning the flames of my desire to just take her here on this stage in front of everyone. Especially Chord since I know for a fact that he's still crushing on my girl. The poor idiot can't understand that this goddess is mine and mine alone.

"Can you stop missing your cues? Please Lee, for me?" Ugh she's begging me. She knows what her begging does to me. Dear God, I'm so turned on. All I need is for her to just touch me right on my...

"Leeeeeaaa! Babe, stop ignoring me!" Dianna whines against my ear. Her cool, minty breath takes over my senses, and I've finally had enough.  
>With speed I didn't know I had, I turned around and finally kissed my sultry blonde.<p>

She's my heaven. She's everything I've ever wanted in my life. Her lips are the softest things I have ever felt. They remind me of cotton candy because of how sweet and delicate they are.

_I want to marry her_…

I want her to be mine for the rest of my life.

It's a good thing my mom gave me the engagement ring that's been passed down in my family throughout many generations yesterday before she left L.A.

"I'll stop messing up, my lady. I promise." I whispered against her lips before pecking them one last time. And when I finally let my lady out of my arms, I yelled at everyone in the room as I realized that I have a proposal to plan in the next four hours before Di gets home to our flat. We never lived in the separate apartments Ryan told us to get. We figured that he could go suck a dick for all we cared.

"Alright guys, I'm done fucking up my cues! Start the music and let's get this done. And Ryan, I don't give a shit if you agree to what I'm about to say but I'm doing it anyway. I'm leaving right after this stupid take whether you like it or not because I've got some business to take care of, Capiche? NOW LET'S GET TO IT!"

"God, angry Lea is so damn_ **sexy**_." I heard Dianna whisper into the room as the music blared up once more.


End file.
